<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>西风烈剧组小记 by ginvash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587334">西风烈剧组小记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash'>ginvash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wind Blast, 西风烈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>翻硬盘找出来的 大概十年前的东西<br/>RPS 无明显CP 偏段段/吴京</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>西风烈剧组小记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一群爷们儿凑一块儿自然少不了喝一杯，从士兵到团长老段是早已习惯了的。只不过自从很多年前喝出过胃出血之后，他就从来都点到即止，不会再放任自己醉的一塌糊涂。于是每次喝到最后老段都会是少有的几个清醒主儿之一，自然善后的重任就落在他肩上。</p><p>    这次西风烈又是个爷们儿戏，一天晚上收了工，他们“四大名捕”约好了凑一起热闹热闹。找了个酒店附近的小饭馆，叫了一桌子酒菜一边聊天一边喝。一桌子除了吴京之外都不是什么爱说话的主儿，自然就听着这个倪大红嘴里的“小家伙”一通喷。其他三个只偶尔插插话。几个月下来他们似乎已经习惯了这样才相处方式。</p><p>    吃喝的差不多了，倪大红借着上厕所的幌子出去把帐结了。其实他一起身老段就知道要去干嘛，可手边忙着要按住死活非要起来耍醉拳的吴京，就也没拦着。只等他再次落座后凑过去说，下次我结。倪大红点了根烟笑笑也没说什么。张立也有点儿喝高了。抱着个啤酒瓶子趴在桌子上看着忙活的老段和吴京傻乐。</p><p>    看看时间也挺晚了，尚清醒的两个人收拾好了东西，一人架起一个回了酒店。</p><p>    张立喝醉了倒是挺听话，让干嘛就干嘛，一路被倪大红扶着，除了偶尔嘟囔几句没出什么岔子。可吴京这边就不行了，用老段的话说，这臭小子醒着的时候就跟猴儿似的，喝多了就成了疯猴儿了。</p><p>    他们住的饭店门口有俩石狮子，吴京一看见狮子咧着的大嘴就恨不得把自己嘴张的比人家还大，嘿嘿嘿乐着就挣开老段颠儿过去了。脚下的步子一点儿不比凌波微步差，东晃西晃愣是一个跟头没摔。</p><p>    老段哭笑不得的跟一边儿护着，生怕这小子一脑袋栽地上，回头摔出个好歹了他可没法跟导演交代。可人家一大侠哪儿用的着贴身护卫啊，一个劲儿的嫌老段碍事，轰苍蝇一样摆着手，嘴里喷着酒气说，“没事儿，小爷酒量好着呢！”</p><p>    等吴京晃荡到狮子旁边，拍着人鼻子说，“兄弟啊，我跟你说，我一人喝他们仨都白玩儿的！”。兴许是酒后体温升高，石头狮子又凉快，吴京一把抱住就不撒手了，内架势就跟见着失散多年的老大哥似的。</p><p>    倪大红也不管，不过就算想管也管不了，谁叫他手上还架着个张立呢。撇嘴笑笑就扶着人往酒店里走，临了就扭头扔下一句，“我瞅着今儿晚上你屋里够劲儿了。”</p><p>    哼，可不么，摊上这么个麻烦精！老段瞪着那个正用脸蛋贴石头的蠢蛋，真有心就把他扔门口过夜了，可这也就是想想，最后无奈的去叫了个保安帮着把吴京给架屋去了。上楼梯的时候吴京一挣蹦他们差点仨人一块儿滚下去。</p><p>    好不容易把吴京卸倒床上，跟保安道了谢，老段大衣还没来得及脱呢就听那边喊要吐，赶紧上洗手间端了个盆出来。</p><p>    这点儿赶的叫一个寸，刚把盆放地上，吴京一低头“哇”的一下就吐出来了。房间里顿时弥漫着一股刺鼻的酸臭气。</p><p>    老段拍着吴京后背想，这叫什么事儿啊，士兵的时候同屋强子喝多了吐，这过了这么些年，又赶上个喝多了吐的同屋。</p><p>    “段段...”吴京咳嗽着叫老段名字，后边话还没接上来呢就又接着吐。</p><p>    看他差不多把胃里那点子半化不化的酒菜倒干净了，老段递了杯水给他漱口，又拧热毛巾把他脸擦了擦。正要去涮盆，就被叫住了。</p><p>    “段段...”吴京的脸此刻憋的有点红，“跟你拍这戏我特高兴！”他口齿不清的说着，笑的倒是有模有样的，“我跟你说了么，跟你拍戏我特高兴！真的！”</p><p>    “嗯嗯，行了，知道了啊，你先消停两分钟等我收拾完了的。”老段端着盆往洗手间走，就听着身后的床上一通嘎嘎嘎的乐。</p><p>    “哎哎，起来把衣服脱了再睡！”等老段再回屋里的时候，床上卧着的那只已经打上小呼噜了，敞开的大衣前襟在胸口压做一团。他拍着吴京的脸想让他醒醒，可得到的回应却是几声哼哼。</p><p>    老段瞪着床上那货郁闷的直嘬牙花子，心想这是造了什么孽了，到哪个剧组都是伺候人的命。抓抓脑袋，任命的弯腰给吴大侠宽衣。</p><p>    等把吴京塞到被子里，老段才想起来自己还穿着外套呢，这一通折腾出了一身汗。看看目前睡的还跟死猪无异的另一位，觉得暂时还出不了啥吃被子啃枕头的意外，老段扒光了自己冲澡去了。</p><p>    洗完澡擦着头发出来，老段就看见吴京半个身子都快掉床下边去了，被子则早就跟地上堆一滩了。走过去把人扶正，掖好被角，就听见吴京跟梦里边嘟囔，“我真特高兴...”</p><p>    这下老段乐了，捏了捏吴京鼻子说，“你要少喝点儿我也能高兴。”说完转身躺回自己床上，上了个闹钟关灯睡觉。</p><p>    第二天到了片场，老段就跟导演打小报告说吴京怎么怎么撒酒疯，抱着门口狮子耍流氓，吴京则跳着脚大喊不可能，还威胁说待会儿动作戏不给老段指导了。一边的倪大红抱着保温杯不搭腔，张立仍旧宿醉中，揉着脑袋K剧本。</p><p>    今天西风烈剧组又挺热闹的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>